


Ten Years 十年

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一旦你認識一個人超過十年，就很難再去<i>恨</i>他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years 十年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142438) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> 授權：

　　一旦你認識一個人超過十年，就很難再去 _恨_ 他了。不是說蝙蝠俠認為小丑仍然有救、尚存善念，甚至殘留 _理智_ 。小丑依舊是他頭號勁敵、危險的罪犯，理應在阿卡姆瘋人院度過餘生。但他很難去 _恨_ 他，很難再像以前那樣恨他。他們只是……開始習慣彼此。

　　初時只是一些小事。當某堆暴徒想幹掉小丑，蝙蝠俠會趕在那些精心設計的暗殺計劃實行之前將他們通通關進鐵欄——但那些暴徒都被警方通緝，毫無疑問是殺人犯，他盡早除去又有什麼 _不對_ ？又或者有新生罪犯準備成就傳奇，就會橫死街頭，臉上割了個格拉斯哥微笑，嘴裡咬著小丑卡牌。結果發現他生前正在策劃一項令蝙蝠俠必死無疑（以及半個哥譚陷入火海）的大計。但反正懷抱愚蠢計劃的小孩在哥譚陰暗底層也活不長。

　　沒什麼 _稀奇_ 。有時蝙蝠俠的敵人正是小丑的敵人，有時小丑的敵人又剛好是蝙蝠俠的敵人。他們兩個都有一大堆敵人，像普通人集郵或者儲錢幣般愈積愈多。名單有所重疊也無可避免。

　　蝙蝠俠不是殺人犯，若然那次小丑被手下背叛時 _任由_ 他在起火大廈裡活活燒死坐視不理，那就是謀殺了。所以他別無選擇， _唯有_ 救他出來，（遺憾）亦只能留他獨自一人在自己衝回火場搜救其他倖存者時逃之夭夭。人命就是人命，沒有人是該死的。

　　小丑 _過去_ 反覆告訴蝙蝠俠他太有趣了他不捨得殺他，之後有一次，他發現蝙蝠俠血流不止、失去知覺，後者剛剛與警察展開了一場棘手的追逐戰，蝙蝠俠與哥譚警局的關係愛恨夾雜，而這次顯然昰恨意佔了上風。他還在蝙蝠俠面罩隙間塞了一張小丑卡牌，然後把他丟到某間醫院，那裡很快就擠滿熱衷於逮捕他的警察。相比幫忙更似是惡作劇，即使蝙蝠俠接受治療後輕而易舉逃跑了。

　　事情是在他們互相仇視八年後開始變得複雜的。小丑仍然是小丑。他殺人、引起混亂，令哥譚市民生活艱難。布魯斯仍然是蝙蝠俠。他掃去街頭的腐朽與墮落，將罪犯送進監獄，象徵著哥譚無辜市民的希望。

　　但當某次，警察瞎貓逮著死耗子，以蝙蝠俠真身的罪名拘捕布魯斯•韋恩（那些指控無論印在早晨報紙，抑或只於腦海猜想，都一樣荒謬可笑），兩晚之後卻有人在街上看見蝙蝠俠打斷毒品走私並將頭目逮捕歸案。布魯斯隨即獲釋，不止市長，就連警察局長與地方檢察官都向他傳達 _極盡_ 痛悔的歉意。

　　其後，有人寄了一張小丑卡牌給他。分析結果查不出任何毒素或者DNA，無論是來自小丑還是潛在受害者。布魯斯把它貼到蝙蝠洞內，電腦顯示器一側。

　　於是下一次搗進小丑秘密巢穴，旨在將他和他的追隨者再次繩之於法時，蝙蝠俠結結巴巴猶豫不決地為摧毀了小丑的漂亮家具、破壞了他的鴻圖大計道歉，為此受盡嘲笑和譏諷。當所有手下都被打到躺著，小丑甚至沒有掙扎。第四年的時候他們已經達成共識：公平競爭下，蝙蝠俠要將小丑打得落花流水簡直易如反掌，所以如今小丑只有袖中藏有利器時才會奮起反抗，有時純粹口頭攻擊。沒什麼大不了。

　　大不了的是在阿卡姆瘋人院逗留期間，小丑給布魯斯•韋恩（還有市長、警察部門，以及半打哥譚名流與富翁）寫了一封冗長而雜亂無章的信，投訴電擊療法不合理使用、生活環境糟糕、同伴無聊乏味。

　　阿卡姆瘋人院院長答覆布魯斯•韋恩：雖然捐款歡迎至極，但不會為此改善囚犯待遇和生活條件，因為那些人渣活該受罪。之後沒多久，小丑就逃離阿卡姆。此次不尋常之處只在於沒有其他囚犯與他一同逃脫，留意外界活動的警衛也沒有目睹平日協助小丑逃出阿卡姆的那班蒙面小丑。

　　更不尋常的是，小丑接下來兩週消聲匿跡，也沒有傳言流出他一如既往逃獄後召集追隨者。小丑通常大約要花上四週逃出阿卡姆。這一次，他被關押第二週就逃走了。

　　此後，蝙蝠俠就勉為其難接受了毆打小丑並將他棄置現埸的日常，而每一次時間，都是謠傳小丑招募了更多追隨者、威脅要炸毀城市（又或者挾持人質）的一個月後。

　　小丑從未威脅要將布魯斯•韋恩是蝙蝠俠的事實公諸於世。他曾經揚言要姦殺蝙蝠俠妻兒（彼此都心知布魯斯是孤家寡人）；屢次綁架詹姆•戈登和他的家人並切實傷害 _他們_ ，最終導致詹姆前妻離他而去；殺害無數政治家，沒錯。然而他從來沒有向其他人透露，哪怕 _暗示_ 億萬富翁布魯斯•韋恩與蝙蝠俠那個怪胎之間的關係，一次也沒。

 

* * *

 

　　到了第十年，與小丑的關係已經複雜到布魯斯不再費心解釋，無論是向自己抑或向別人。他們並非 _朋友_ 。事實上，他們是死敵。只是他再難記得自何時起警察甚至比小丑更喜歡對他開槍（不過更欲用刀傷他的仍然是小丑，而且後者 _從不_ 猶豫）。即使他們不用槍指著他，那些「他們」都太過 _年輕_ 。這些新入行生面孔的警宫在蝙蝠俠初現哥譚之時不過是 _孩子_ 。他們聽著他的故事長大，無論他是作為英雄還是惡棍。為此，布魯斯困擾不已。

　　阿福說他太寂寞了。

　　小丑說那些生面孔的哥譚警局新人 _還是_ 孩子，戲弄他們不比看著油漆變乾有趣。

　　哈維不在了。瑞秋不在了。盧修斯不在了（退休離開哥譚，不過他在蝙蝠俠需要新裝備或者現任顧問研發新工具遇上難題的時候，還是樂意伸出援手）。新市長換了又換，多得他都數不清了。除了詹姆•戈登外，每一個哥譚警局警官，雖然並非 _全數_ 新人，但都沒有經歷過稻草人在奈何島投放恐懼毒素、小丑燒掉哈維•丹特半邊臉的時期。

　　稻草人不在了。企鵝不在了。謎語人不在了。哈莉，蝙蝠俠隱約知道與小丑有過曖昧的女子，跟隨他步入罪惡與瘋狂的一生，一年前也與他決裂了，從此不再踏足哥譚半步。那一年，小丑去信布魯斯•韋恩，給了他時間地點。當蝙蝠俠在廢棄碼頭現身，小丑往他懷裡塞了一瓶伏特加，簡單命令他「 _什麼_ 也不要說」。

　　如果蝙蝠俠覺得孤獨，小丑肯定只會 _更_ 孤獨。

　　是以才有此情此景。

　　「你所有手下都失去意識了，小丑。」蝙蝠俠低吼，向一座連他也無法即時辨別的精細機械 _物體_ 丟了個蝙蝠鏢。看起來像巨大的機器人，但多了幾條腿，漆上了鮮艷的明紅亮綠。除卻金屬相撞時發出鏗鏘之聲，沒事發生。

　　「蝙蝠俠！很高興你來了！你未到時我待在這裡多 _寂寞_ 啊！你仍然游走於法網之外嗎？抑或哥譚派了一隊特警跟你過來？」小丑揮舞著一把大型機關槍，並在蝙蝠俠花時間調查房間的時候，將槍對準蝙蝠俠剛才進來的門口。

　　「只有我一個。」現在他很少告訴警方關於小丑的情報了，除非真的有無數生命危在旦夕。他愈來愈擅長估算小丑藏身之處、以及計劃攻擊的地點，並且學會每一次在事情進一步惡化至建築夷為平地、人質遭到脅持前展開突襲。另一原因是，小丑殺害警察總是非常、非常迅速。

　　「這樣啊，如果只有 _你_ 這個老相識。」小丑扔開機關槍向他撲來，亮出刀子。

　　他們在地上扭打——蝙蝠俠或許更精通格鬥，但小丑動作依然 _迅速_ 。歪打正著之下，小丑的刀插進他的二頭肌，布魯斯一陣吃痛後，狠狠扭到對方的手鬆開為止。

　　「你那管家怎樣了？」小丑去搶另一件武器的時候問到。「老了，是吧？」

　　「我給了他一週假期。他情況不錯，保養得很好。你有新女友了嗎？」他把小丑的頭捶到地上，捶了兩次。鮮血濺滿混凝土。

　　「沒。」小丑往地上吐了一嘴血，待他喘了幾口氣布魯斯才將他扔到遠處牆上。「養個女人 _太_ 貴了。你呢？蝙蝠俠找到床伴了嗎？」

　　他搖了搖頭，避開一把瞄準自己的臉，看著就有毒的飛刀。「會跟布魯斯•韋恩約會的女人。」他拔出插在前臂的小刀，逼使小丑遠離那個明顯放了一堆刀子的儲藏點。「沒有興趣和蝙蝠俠交往。」

　　蝙蝠俠在小丑刀子刺中他前抓住他的手腕，卻猝不及防被刀尖噴出的氣體噴個正著。刺鼻的香氣讓他一邊咳嗽一邊退開。小丑這時已經躲遠，鮮血從他的鼻子和嘴角滴落，在他被妝容覆蓋的臉上留下一道紅痕，他咧開的笑容顯得更加怪異。

　　「那個玩意，我親愛的蝙蝠，是基於催淚彈研發而成的。」看著蝙蝠俠咳嗽不止，伸手護著眼睛和鼻子（可惜太晚），小丑得意洋洋道。「起初，兩者作用差不多。但相比你那些尋常可見的普通催淚瓦斯，這款症狀會隨著時間推移惡化。很快，你就會無法呼吸。」他咯咯地笑。

　　的確，蝙蝠俠難以停下咳嗽吸入足夠氧氣。小丑靈活躲開他的箭步，在這個熟悉的情景，發出他的招牌笑聲，但再也無法令他毛骨悚然了。當他開始頭暈腦脹得甚至無力撤回莊園（第三年重建工作已經完成）時，他不情不願嗆著說：「好吧，小丑，這次你贏了。」每一個字都說得艱難至極。

　　十五秒後，他喘著氣斷斷續續吸入空氣中的氣體藥物，小丑耐著性子將解毒劑噴到他臉上。如果他不是小丑，這動作甚至會顯得溫柔。然而，小丑似乎瞄準他的眼睛，每次液體進眼布魯斯瑟縮時都能聽見他竊笑。

　　「你的手臂怎樣？」

　　布魯斯動了動手臂。方才腎上腺素壓下大部份痛楚，但現在開始 _痛_ 了，他意識到傷口比想像中深。不過他胳膊還是能動的。「你的臉又怎樣？」

　　小丑若有所思地舔了舔唇，露齒而笑，像是誰說了個只有彼此知道的笑話。某種意義上來說，布魯斯認為的確沒錯。他對著蝙蝠俠露出一排牙齒，沾滿血，但完好無缺。「你打斷了我的鼻子。」

　　看起來真的有點歪，於是布魯斯伸手摸上小丑的臉。當布魯斯將小丑的鼻子扳回原位，小丑痛苦地做了個鬼臉，說道：「為什麼呢小蝙蝠。我沒想到你會在乎。」小丑妝容上留下一抹痕跡，是布魯斯戴著手套的手指形狀。

　　「我需要幾個星期才能復原。」兩人分別時蝙蝠俠不情不願地承認。二頭肌被插了一刀不需要超過一周來恢復行動，但他對小丑那不知什麼鬼的新型毒氣產生過敏反應，顯然需要更多時間才能從咳得快死的狀態恢復過來。

　　在此期間，小丑無論想出什麼計劃也只有等有關部門來阻止，布魯斯•韋恩則會出外公幹（或者度假）以避免受誘惑之下又化身蝙蝠俠出來玩幾把。

　　直到蝙蝠俠踢開門，半邊身踏了出去，小丑才開口。那把聲音殘忍嘲諷依舊，卻沒再把他惹怒。

　　「下次再見，小蝙蝠。」

　　他期待得很。

**Author's Note:**

> 超喜歡超喜歡超喜歡這篇！完美地詮釋了小丑與蝙蝠俠是敵不似敵，似友不是友的關係！  
> 喜歡友情可當友情，喜歡曖昧又可以覺出很曖昧。  
> P.S. 其實我很想將篇名譯成《人生就是寂寞如雪》XDDDDDD


End file.
